Silent but Deadly
by Chocolate Honey
Summary: Mrs. Daidouji specifically ordered Akari to send Sakura to protect her daughter, but of all people to send to pick her up, why tell Allan to go? Humour, Action and Romance for sure R&R! SS&ET!


**Chibbie: **Okay! Guys… yes, I've fixed up the story yet again. I know that I haven't been updating for a very long time and I'm not gonna get into any details, I'm just gonna get to the point. I've decided to merge chp1 and chp2 together and now chp3 has become the new chp2 and is now extended. So partially updated :3 Dun worry guys a new chapter is going to be up tomorrow! I promise.

For the new viewers please please check out my story and tell me how it is, and for the people that already know my story and has reviewed my apologies for the long ass wait. I've added some new things, one of which is my website (coming very soon, more info in my profile so check that out) for my stories. And you guys can check out my layout ;) -corrected thanks anon.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2: "I Won!"

The clouds were starting to turn a dark blue to black indicating that it's about to rain. Sakura still has a long way to go by the looks of it, the city that she was suppose to go to still wasn't in sight. She felt a few drops making its way down her face. She jumped on the highest tree and looked around. As to her pleasure she found a bright and very live city. She knew it was her destination since Allan said that it was the biggest and brightest. "…Bingo." She took off once again.

**At Another Place**

Within the mansion of Sakura's destination; in a well warmed room there was a mother talking to her daughter.

"…But mother is it really necessary for me to have another guard?" A purple headed girl with grayish purple eyes asked her mother.

"Why of course my dear, I want what ever is best for you." Sonomi (Tomoyo's mother) replied. She ended the answer with a small smile.

"Alright…" Tomoyo looked down not wanting to question her mother so much.

Sonomi saw her daughter's disappointment, "Tomoyo dear, what is the matter? Don't you like the idea?"

"Well…" She started, "if you say it's best then I guess…" She trailed off.

"But sweetie you don't look happy with it, why is that?" Sonomi asked a little concerned.

Tomoyo looked up. "Well all of my other guards—in which I have plenty; there kind of… I just don't think their really needed, I can take care of myself." She tried to look away trying her best to avoid her mother's expression.

"Oh Tomoyo this one is different," She stopped to see her daughter's reaction, "well honey, this guard I figured should be something more…"

Tomoyo looked up at her mother more confused then ever.

"Don't worry honey, you'll find out. However, I can tell you that there will only be one person protecting you." She finished.

Tomoyo was kind of curious as to know who her new body guard would be.

Sonomi saw that her daughter was still a little bit confused with the idea and took the chance to continue. "Stop worrying your little head off Tomoyo, all your previous guards won't be around you anymore; they will be given other jobs, so they won't be in your way from now on." She smiled once again.

Tomoyo finally got out of her daze and well she had to agree with the idea of having only one person around instead of three or four, and she was a bit keen to see how good of a guard this mysterious person is to gain her mother's trust.

Tomoyo was making her way to the door until one question popped into her head, and she just had to ask. "Um… mother, when will they arrive?"

Sonomi smiled glad to see that her daughter was fine with the idea. "They should be arriving late tonight or early tomorrow if all goes well."

She nodded and gave her mother a soft kiss on the cheek and left the room quietly.

**With Sakura**

"Now… where did that faggot say the place was again?" She stood on top of a light pole, everything looked the same to her, from lights to roads, to the houses. She sighed, and followed the street names and it was common sense then on.

**With Allan**

"Great. Just great, that god damn girl can be anywhere by now… can she be there already? Argh! I can't bow down to a girl! Especially this one… that would be so HUMILIATING! Damn it! But I'm almost there just a little longer, I have to hurry got to get there… and fast." He said very concerned, kind of seem like he was panicking and… is that a sweat drop?

**With Sakura**

Sakura stood on the building right in front of her now found destination. It was a really big house it had a huge lawn that was full of live green grass, the lightings of the area wasn't dim, it was pretty bright especially on a rainy night like this. Surrounding the area was a bunch of guys in 'professional' black suits.

"Well with all those guys standing around like idiots… this must be the place." Sakura said. Jumping over the roof and landing stealthy on the ground, she began to walk ahead. Taking a few steps toward the house she began to notice two men talking to each other. Being curious as to know what they were talking about, she decided to remain in the dark. Hopping onto a branch that was close to them, she started listening.

"…I heard that Ms. Tomoyo is getting a new body guard, is that true?" A tall and skinny man asked his partner.

"Yeah it is, heard their arriving tonight too." The other man responded. "And you know what else that's interesting?" He looked at his partner, "I heard that they're some sort of 'skilled ninja' or something like that, isn't that ridicules?" Both men started laughing hysterically.

"Gee… wonder who they're talking about." She rolled her eyes, and still kept listening.

"Well I don't care if that person is a 'skilled ninja' or not, they best come fast cause I'm starting to catch a cold because of the rain, and I want to get a glimpse of this 'tough' guy." The tall one said.

Sakura sweat dropped. At least she knows for certain that it was the right place, because already people are complaining about her. She decided to not keep them waiting. She looked up towards the street lamp and the mansions roof. "I guess I'll wait for him there." She climbed up the rest of the tree to the top. She stuck her head out and without a thought she leaped a top the lamp. Wondering if anyone noticed, she took a look down, glad that no one bothered to look up on a count of it was still raining. She then leaned towards her destination then sprinted on top of the roof. She sat soundlessly on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling down. "This is going to be interesting." She said then laying back, with her legs still dangling. "I wonder how Allan's doing." She closed her eyes with both her arms under her head.

**With Allan**

Skidding on the road as harsh full rain started to fall. Looking at the rear view mirror to see if there was any luck to find the girl. "Almost there, just a few more blocks, maybe she was stuck in the rain or she went back to the temple to get an umbrella? I don't know as long as she doesn't make it there before me."

Still frustrated and confused he didn't pay much attention to the road, after a few moments of silence he heard a big bang. Cutting through his thoughts like a knife he snapped out of his daze. "Oh shit that can't be good." By instinct he tried to step on the brakes. But, it wasn't the smartest idea to do at a time like that because due to the wet and slippery rain the car started to drift in circles; the wheels started skidding at high speed causing the engine to blow, as soon as the tires hit the ground the friction caused the tire to pop. The car continued on with a 360 spin, he kept trying to hit the brakes attempting to stop the rotating car though his attempts were futile, it was all he could do at that moment until the car stopped— permanently. Taking a deep breath as he got out of the car not minding the rain he went over to the front tire to check its condition.

"FUCK! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE TO MAKE THIS DAY EVEN BETTER?" Out of anger he kicked the front bumper, it falls off causing the engine to smoke. "This is great." Walking towards the trunk without another word, he got the tools and a spare tire and headed back to the wrecked up front.

The car was already bad enough and to add to that he was soaking wet. Checking the tire he knew he would have to change it and in order to change it he would have to kneel down on the muddy roads. Changing the tire was already a big enough punishment since he got himself and his new suit all dirty and wet. Getting up to see the hood wasn't good news either, the car was smoking he didn't even bother to check. (A/n: poor car haha) He gave his car a pat and said. "I think I'll walk." He dropped the tools on the ground and started running towards the city.

Running as fast as he could, turning as much corners as he can, taking short cuts, long cuts whatever that would take him there the fastest. After running for about another ten minutes, to his relief he finally stood outside the gate of the mansion. He told the person on the other side of the intercom, to open the gate for him. The man on the other side registered that it was Allan he then slowly opened the gate. Allan ran through the gates, anxious to know if she was there. He was greeted by the two men that were talking about Sakura earlier.

"Allan!-" Both went on either side of Allan while they were all walking towards the front door of the mansion. But before Tom (the tall skinny one) could finish his sentence he looked with an eyebrow up at Allan. "Um… what happened to you? Where's your car?"

Allan paused, thinking back of what happened to his poor car. Not long after he started shaking his head fiercely trying to not think of it. "Don't ask." He set off again.

Sam (the other one) looked back and forth. "Hey, where's the 'ninja'?"

The question hit him fast. "What? You mean no one came here?" He asked his partners while shaking them uncontrollably.

Both Tom and Sam held there hands up signaling for him to stop. "No, no one came to the gate today. You were the only person that showed up today." Tom answered.

At that same time, the rain simultaneously stopped.

'_HAHA! SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT! This must be my lucky day; guess this day isn't so bad after all.' _He thought in joy. After dancing around like an idiot, he finally stopped to realize what he was doing. He straightened out his suit then cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He then walked slowly towards the door, leaving two of his partners behind him with 'very confused' written all over them. "Snap out of it. Let's go inside and tell Mrs. Daidoji that her trusty 'ninja' can't even handle a simple journey back here.

Clearing his throat while trying his best to straight out his ruined suit, Allan was excited to announce to Mrs. Daidouji that her trusty _ninja _was nothing more then a disappointment. Both men on each side of him was still very confused but decided to play along and see what Allan was up to.

Little did they know, Sakura was watching them the whole time. Now she was crouching. "Feh, can't handle a simple journey huh." She had noticed his foolish attempts to clean himself and saw that he wasn't going anywhere with it, so she wanted to… _help_ him. Sakura looked down towards the gutters, _'Heh thought so, nobody cleaned the gutters. ' _She gathered a whole bunch of muddish leaves, and looked down. "Look at it this way, I'm doing them a favor cleaning out their gutters, and—I get a little entertainment out of it." Sakura had the most devilish smirk on her face. It didn't look like she was going to back down anytime soon.

Allan and his work buddies walked slowly towards the door. Nothing could go wrong now. Everything is too perfect to be ruined. Still having a strong figure he stood tall, not showing any signs of weakness. Tom and Sam still kept there gaze on there friend. _'Wow… never saw Allan so worked up before… what's he up to?' _Both men wondered.

Allan stood about a meter away from the door. He told Tom to ring the doorbell as he was still attempting to clean his suit. The loud doorbell rung throughout the house as a servant heard and went to answer.

"This is going to be good—" Allan said.

Sakura heard the bell rang, "Now—" She dropped everything in her hands right on top of Allan, everything from wet dirty-ass leaves to dirt and mud. She brushed her hands then jumped down right in front of him.

He was struck **Hard**. It hit him so fast that it caused him to fall to his knees; he didn't even notice that it was shit from the gutters. He thought it was the rain coming down again… but he was terribly wrong. He was thinking too much about making fun of her, his mind was in the clouds until it was literally covered in mud and grime. While at the time that Allan was struck, both Tom and Sam jumped back, they had both thought it was an ambush or set up of some kind before realizing it was mud and dirt. Before they had a chance to see that Sakura was standing in front of Allan, both bursting into laughter while falling onto the ground holding there stomachs; it was the funniest thing they've seen in months.

Allan was furious as he looked up. "WHAT THE F—" but before he got to finish his sentence his heart automatically stopped, (not literally) all he could see was Sakura… standing in front of him with her arms crossed and with a side smile.

"Love what you did to your suit, I think this look matches you more… don't you agree?" Tom and Sam snapped up, both took out their hand guns and pointed them at her then asked/yelled in unison. "WHO ARE YOU?" (A/n: Lmao what flicking losers :P)

Allan was still shocked that she had just dumped a pile of shit (dirt and grim, not literally shit lol) on him that he still didn't get up. She ignored the two men that was pointing the guns at her and kept her look on Allan. Allan noticed her sly smirk… and was about to respond when she said. "Heh, nice to see that you're a man of your words."

What she had said didn't register to him, until he had realized that he was still looking up at her… "Wait a minute…" It clicked, "NOOOOOO!"

Both Tom and Sam jumped back holding their ears.

**Chibbie: **Hehe what you guys think? Yeah I know a little cheesy but stills next chapter will be up first thing tomorrow. Please remember to R&R! I love reading my reviews makes me really really happy:D


End file.
